Friendly Fisticuffs Revisited
Warning: Contains Vulgarity Torr leans back a little on one of the tied down crates that line the bay. The cigarette smokes lazily until he lifts it to his lips, then it glows a bright cherry red. Nixkamich is currently doing some hand to hand training while Torr leans back and smokes. Torr lifts the cigarette back to his lips, watching the other man with some interest. He yawns a little bit then flicks at the cigarette once more. "Not too bad. Bitch tuber woulda had ya though." "Who woulda had who?" is the inquiry from the entrance as Swiftfoot pokes her head into the loading bay, blinking as she spots the two. "Was wonderrin wherre everryone went. What's up, you two?" Still seeming to hold most of his concentration, Nix continues to practice, dividing equally his punches as with his kicks. Even goes through some motion of throws, vector attacks, and sweeps. "Nixy is trainin' or someshit," Torr replies, smirking a little bit. "And Raisa woulda kicked his ass, him fightin' like this." He flicks the cigarette to the ground and crushes it under his boot. "Lets give it a try," he states toward the other man. "Kick ass," the Demarian says, giving a thumbs-up with one sleek, black-furred paw. "I got the winnerr then." Swiftfoot grins and leans against a stack of nearby crates, the end of her tail flicking absently. Nixkamich stops looking somewhat frusterated. "This is indeed depressing, my skills should be better than this. Apears that I have been slacking slightly." Nix says. "Very well." Nix says turning toward him. "Maybe you should cry or someshit," Torr answers the other man with a smirk. He shakes himself out a little bit then balls his fists, standing tensed up. "Ya Meowmix, I kicked Raisa's ass - only a spar though, shame huh." Swiftfoot chuckles and shakes her head. "Wouldn't expect herr to be able to take ya," she says, grinning. "Ace could, but not Rraisa. That one's built a little light to stand up to what you can dish out, chief." The felinoid eyes Nix for a moment, then shrugs. "Therre's just about always someone to sparr with on this ship, if'n you'rre worried about keeping in forrm." As tradition, Nix bows slightly to the other man, then drops into his fighting stance again. "That is good to hear." Nix says to Swiftfoot. "Defend yourself." he simply says to Torr as he half steps forward, and throws a kick to the side, aiming for the side, under the ribs. "Gotta hit her first, that was the fuckin' problem. Usin' that quick kung fu shit like Ace," Torr smirks a little, shaking his head. The kick aimed toward the side is quick swatted a way by Torr's arm. A smirk, then he sends a fist driving toward the other man. Nixkamich steps to the side, pushing away the fist with a free hand. As he lunges past him, Nix brings up a knee, aiming towards the others chest. The knee is pushed solidly away and Torr gives a nod. "Pretty quick. How many hits to win, ya figure? I'm not tryin' to fuckin' injure you here." He uses the close proximity to send his elbow toward the other man's face. Swiftfoot yawns and crosses her arms across her lean chest. "Cmon, you two can do betterr than that," she calls teasingly, then trails off into a chuckle. "I wanna see blood." Nixkamich sees the elbow but is a hair second too late as the body part slams in Nix's face. Taking half a step back, he reaches up to touch his nose. After pulling his hand, he sees a small smatter of blood. "First blood to you Torr." Nix says whiping his hand on his pant leg. "I should say seven hits. I am not trying to do harm to you either. There is no use to injury if it just sparring." Nix says he brings a heelkick down at the other's leg. Torr smirks a little, too slow to block the attack from the other man. "Works for me. One one," he states, smirking still. He kicks toward the other man's knee. "That's morre like it," the Demarian says, nodding in a rather self-satisfied manner. She is, of course, talking to herself, but who's keeping track, right? Torr lifts an arm, barely managing to graze the fist aside. Close in toward the other man, Torr quickly seeks to jab his knee upward into the other's chest. Nixkamich gasps as the knee connects with his chest. Griting his teeth and taking the new pain in his chest, Nix reponds back with a elbow to the face of the other. Torr backs off as the elbow impacts with his cheek. "Whats it, three two? Meowmix, keep track," he calls toward the cat. Then he jabs his fist toward the other man's face. "Got it, thrree two," Swiftfoot calls back with a wave of her paw. "Torr's up by one." Nixkamich takes a step back as Torr's fist meets again with Nix's face. Not sparing a moment to collect himself, Nix throws his weight forward as he half steps and releases an open palm to Torr's chest. The moment to gather himself might have been nescessary for the other man as Torr manages to knock aside the blow. He sends a foot quickly arcing toward the other man's stomach. Nixkamich stumbles back a step after taking another blow, but her does not seem to be in any way throwing in the towel. Gathering himself up again, he takes two quick steps foward and brings up his leg in side-frontkick to other's hip. Again the attack is blocked by Torr's quick movement. He moves quickly toward the other man, swinging a fist in a tight arc toward the side of the Qua's head. Nix's head turn sharply at the blow, but brings it right back, seeming to be able to take a good amount of punishment. He responds back with a vicious hook of his own directed at the other's head. Swiftfoot makes a big show of counting on her fingers. "Fourr two. Oops, five two." After a moment, she looks up with a chuckle, her tail twitching slightly as she watches the match. Torr stops the fist with a forearm, smirking a little still. He pursues the opening, seeking to send a fist again at the other man's face. Nixkamich has just enough time to catch the other's arm at his wrist and pushes it away. Using his other arm, he brings up in another upper cut to the other's midsection. Torr smacks the uppercut aside and smirks once again. Then he kicks toward the man's knee once again. Nixkamich tries to move his leg out of the way, but catches part of Torr's foot against his knee, making him stagger slightly again. Nix responds back with a stright jab forward at the other's shoulder. "Ow, six two," the felinoid calls, one of her ears laying back. "Only down by fourr, you can come back frrom that." Torr grabs the fist and throws it aside, all business now. He steps toward the man and seeks to slam his knee upward into his stomach. Nixkamich plants a firm hand on the other's knee and pushes it back down, using his other arm to elbow the other to the face. Despite the speed of the other man's attack, Torr moves even faster to slap the blow aside. He smirks and then punches once more at the other man's face. Nixkamich takes another shot to face and steps back. Looking a little frustrated and spitting slightly, a small smatting of blood hits the floor. "Well met Torr. You have fought fairly and well. I bow to your skills. Though I am shamed to know I could be defeated so easily." "Dang, thought you had him therre on that last one," Swiftfoot says, chuckling. "But that's game." One ear flicks, and the big cat shifts all of her weight onto one foot, leaning back against the crates again. She eyes torr and grins. "Guess it's you and me, meh? Unless you wanna let the new guy toss me arround a bit. Up to you, chief." "Nah - he's had enough for today," Torr replies, smirking a little. He nods to Nix. "Theres a reason people know better than to fuck with me. Hope you're a better shot than that shit though." He looks back to the cat. "How many hits ya wanna go to?" Nixkamich smirks at Torr. "I may of been beaten but I am far from done with fighting. I will watch and keep track of you points this time." Nix notes. "If you wish to challenge me later Swiftfoot, I would be more happy to test my mettle agasint you as well." Swiftfoot chuckles and slips out of her coat and flak jacket, setting them atop the crates she was leaning against. She arches her back, then stretches her arms out before giving a vague shrug. "Seven sounds good," she says, stalking over to where the other two were sparring before, nodding at Nix in passing. "Sounds like a plan." She crouches slightly as she stands across from Torr. "You wanna take the firrst swing, orr shall I?" Torr smirks a little. "Shit cat, strippin' down for me already?" He winks a little bit. Then he jumps toward the cat, swinging a fist as he goes. That answers that. "Watchin that got me all hot," the Demarian replies with a grin, leaning back and letting the fist pass a few inches in front of her nose. She follows up with a quick swipe of one paw, aimed at the side of the Martian's head. Torr swats the blow aside with a grin. "Yeah? After this we goin' for a roll?" He winks, then kicks out at her with one of his booted feet. . Nixkamich watches the fight with a steady eye. While hasn't seen a strike yet, he takes the oppurtunity to produce his pipe and the odd herb he smokes, taking a pinch and placing it in his pipe. Lights it and takes a few puffs. Swiftfoot grins and knocks the kick heavily aside with both paws, then winks right back. "Don't we always?" she inquires, even as she's coming in for another attack, this time a single-paw swipe at Torr's midsection. The paw smacks his stomach, a smirk crossing Torr's face. "Shit, love it when you're rough with me Meowmix," he remarks with a smirk. He backpedals a little bit and then sends a kick soaring toward her. And that kick soars right past her as the Demarian leans back, putting herself out of range of Torr's foot. "Just gettin starrted." She rights herself, then sends her own kick, more of a swipe with her foot, aimed at the Martian's leg. Torr smirks a little bit as he thumps to the ground, landing solidly on his back. "Damn cat, like it on top, huh?" The martian snickers, using his position to kick toward her knee. Nixkamich seems pretty impressed by the display so far, as both combatants seem very worthy of praise. "Two to Zero." Nix says calling out the score. Swiftfoot sidesteps the kick easily, her tail lashing as she grins down at Torr. "You know it. We ended up like this last time, too. Got prretty hot afterr that." Another kick follows the comment, her foot coming down toward the Martian's ribs. "Oof," Torr exhales heavily as her foot connects, a smirk crossing his face. He rolls away and to his feet, swinging a fist up toward her as he comes. "Yeah - love that shit." "You know you love it," the Demarian retorts, batting the punch away with one paw. Her other paw follows soon thereafter, coming up in a wide, arcing swipe at the side of Torr's head. Torr backpedals as the blow connects, blinking a little bit. "Hell I just admitted it, didn't I. Three fights in twenty four hours though, I dunno if I like that shit." He sends another kick her way. Nixkamich continues to Swiftfoot seeming to dodge or avoid anything that Torr throws at her, studying her odd stlye of fighting. "Four to Zero." he calls out again. Swiftfoot meets the kick with one paw, stopping it from finding its mark. With her other paw, she takes a swipe at the leg that was just used to kick at her, aimed in the general vicinity of Torr's knee. "You? Had enough fighting? Neverr thought I'd see the day, chief." "Hell," Torr stomps the down. "Three fights and not one resultin' in the other person gettin' injured. Not good." He then steps into her, bringing his knee upward as he moves. The Demarian grunts as she takes the knee straight to her gut, backing off a step with one paw to her stomach. She grins then, and her tail lashes once. "Nice," is all she says before bringing both paws up and stepping back in, answering with a flurry of quick, short swipes at Torr's head. The blows land all around Torr's head and shoulders, though his smirk remains. "Yeah? Not gonna let ya fuckin' blank me." He lunges again, doing his best to tackle her to the ground. Nixkamich watches on, taking another long drag from his pipe. He pats Reis on the head absently, who sits dutifly next to Nix. "Five to one." he responds after the last attack. Swiftfoot steps neatly to the side as Torr lunges, turning and taking a pair of swipes at his back, one with each paw, as he goes right past her. "Wouldn't expect anything less, chief." Torr manages to stop and spin, sending the swipes spinning off harmlessly. "Letcha do somethin' else ta me though," he remarks, smirking a little bit. A fist whips toward her. Swiftfoot deflects the flying fist with one paw, then brings the other one around in another strike at the Martian's stomach. "I'll hold you to that." Torr smirks and slaps the paw away. "Oh yeah? I'm lookin' forward to it," he replies to her. Then he kicks toward her knee. "Good," Swiftfoot retorts, though it's not much of a retort, really. Getting tired, or did she just run out of smartass things to say? The jury's still out on it. In any case, she sidesteps the kick, then follows up with one of her own, aimed at Torr's knee. Again Torr stomps the kick down, smirking a little. "Good? Is good all ya got there, cat? Shit." He lunges again, aiming to send his shoulder into her chest. Swiftfoot chuckles despite herself. "Naw, got this," she says as she again dodges out of the way of Torr's lunge, taking the opportunity to try another swipe at his back with one paw. The paw connects this time, a smirk still on Torr's lips as he turns to face her. "Like playin' hard to get, huh?" He kicks out quickly toward her abdomen. The Demarian opens her mouth to make a smart retort, but is rewarded only with a whoosh of air as the kick hits her square in the midsection. She backs off a step, then chuckles a bit before throwing herself bodily at the Martian with a growl, for all intents and purposes trying to pounce on him. Nixkamich keeps taking note of the fight until Swiftfoot's last successful strike. "Halt! I do belive that finishes the fight, seven to one." he points out, pushing himself away from the wall. "You both fought with much honour." "Hell, I like where we ended up," Torr remarks from under the cat, a slight smirk on his face. "I'm not gonna complain. Might need to take some of my clothes off first though. I dunno how this shit works for you cats, but we like to get naked." "That's what the claws arre forr," the Demarian retorts, grinning down at Torr. It looks as if Swifty's either just tackled the Martian, or conveniently fallen atop him, as the two of them are lying on the floor in the middle of the cargo bay, with Nix looking on. "But I'll let ya up if'n you'd rratherr take em off yourr way." With a hiss and a thunk, the cargo lifter comes to life, rising towards the ceiling where a panel slides out of it's way. A moment later, the Faux's kapitan descends, the hidden accessway sliding shut above her, once again looking like a part of the metal bulkhead. As she rides the lift down, an eyebrow raises, head tipping just a bit to one side as she observes Torr and Swifty. "Am afraid to ask what it is you are teaching our new crewman?" Nixkamich rolls his eyes. "If you two plan on getting intimate I'll take my leave. Though I suppose I understand it being in the heat of battle." Nix muses before looking at his captain. "They /were/ sparring captain. However, I doubt thats is what it has turned into. Though I must say, and to my own dismay, more competent fighters than I." Nix says, wiping away some access blood from his bloodied nose from earlier. "I dunno, the flak jacket's rated pretty high. Might dull yaself on it," The martian replies to the demarian, still smirking. "I like it a little rough though, you know that." He glances over the cat's shoulder and up at Ace. "Just showin' him how close we are," he replies to her. "Demarrian courrting rritual," Swiftfoot says before she grins and noses the side of Torr's face. Getting to her feet with a grunt, she looks over to the newly-arrived Kapitan, blinking. Unfortunately, she can't maintain that straight face for long, and cracks into a chuckle. "Nah, just keeping in prractice, like he said." The felinoid gestures vaguely at the Qua. "Though he's too harrd on himself, methinks." "Do not take it so hard," Ace says, producing a clean white handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to Nix. "You are looking at a very experienced, battle hardened pair," she gives a serious looking nod in the direction of the downed pair, "At least, I think that is what they are..." Nixkamich bows in respect taking the piece of cloth. "I am a Warrior, captain. When I cannot do well in battle I not only fail myself, but thoes who I wish to protect. If I am to stand next to Swiftfoot and Torr, better I need to become." Nix simply say wiping away the blood at his nose. "I have also heard you are skilled in the arts of war as well." Torr snickers and pulls himself to his feet with a slight grunt. "Yeah, I've seen worse. He's not too bad. Little improvement couldn't fuckin' hurt though." He straightens out his clothes. A smirk is shot toward Ace. "Yeah, we're experienced in somethin', thats for sure," he remarks, winking. Swiftfoot laughs at Torr's comment and shakes her head, her ears flicking. "Ace could take eitherr one of us and wipe the floorr, prrobably," she says, giving a shrug and a grin in the Qua's general direction. "And hell, we can all use a little prractice now and again. Prractice neverr hurrt anyone." "Prefer to avoid sparring," Ace says with a grin, "Prefer to let them all think I am some sort of lethal weapon, da? And that..." she points a finger at Torr, "That is high praise coming from him." Nixkamich nods slowly, listening to the advice. "I am always ready for a good challenge. Any time you wish to test my mettle, I will be prepared for such a worthy challenge." Nix says. "In time, I would hope to be a decent match for any aboard if I am to truly belong." he says humbly. "I thank you for your praise Torr, next time I hope to give you...how do you say? 'A run for your money?'" Nix says, stumbling on the phrase slightly. Torr snorts. "Raisa is better than him," he jerks his head toward the Qua. "Hows that for praise?" He snickers and shakes his head. "Good luck with that shit. We gettin' off this rock soon?" "Aw, you said you'd sparr me sometime," Swiftfoot says, doing her best to adopt a pout. It doesn't quite work, with no real lower lip to really protrude, but she at least manages the sad eyes and the drooping ears that go with it. After a few moments, though, she chuckles and stalks over to where her flak jacket and her coat lay atop a crate. "Give it time," she says to Nix as she walks, giving a shrug. "All it takes is time, and a bit of worrk, meh?" "Da," Ace says, "We will help you work on it, hopefully without sitting on you either," she chuckles. Nixkamich bows again respectfully. "That is very gracious to offer. I would be a fool to not take such an oppurtunity." Nix says standing back up straight. "Anything to be learned from thoes more experienced is something to be taken seriously and be thankful for. I will do my best to protect ship and crew, I swear on this." Torr snorts a little and rolls his eyes, looking in the general direction of Ace when he does it. He dips a hand into his pocket and produces a flask. The top he quickly unscrews, then he lifts it to his lips. Swiftfoot quirks an eyeridge at Nix. "You take yourrself prretty serriously therre, chief. Not quite surre what to make of it, to be honest." She chuckles and blinks innocently, shifting her eyes to Ace. "But that's the fun parrt," she says, following up the statement with a grin. "So what werre you up to, by the way, tovarrisch? Any plans forr the evening?" "We were supposed to go with Silvereye back to New Luna to deal with Norton," Ace says, "Was making certain the less-than-legal gear was stored first, but there has been no sign of Silver." "I know of no other way to live Swiftfoot. Honor, duty, respect, and battle. These are the only things I know." Nix simply replies to the Demarian. He then turns to the captain. "Then should we wait for him to return?" Torr smirks a little bit, tossing back a bit more from the flask before moving to lean up against a crate. "Too bad. Love to see the look on that fucks face in that situation." He snorts a little at Nix. "Alright, Nixy. Whatever you say." "We have less-than-legal gearr?" the Demarian inquires, giving a sly grin. "On this ship? Well, I neverr. I don't know if I can associate with a bunch of wanton crriminals." Swiftfoot chuckles then, and gives a shrug. "What, was Silverreye going to have worrds with Norrton? Orr was he just going to stand by while you punched the guy again, to make it official-like?" Nodding at Nix, she gives a flick of her ears. "I was teasing, chief. That's something I do a lot of, you'll find out." Ace reluctantly nods, running her hand back over her head, pushing her hair back from her face, "Da, it would be best, and like Torr, I wish to see how Norton deals with him." Nixkamich snorts, "Most likely he would run for his soldiers." the Qua replies, looking at Reis absently who sits next to him looking as content as can be. Giving him a pat on the head. "Shame I missed the frist strike you gave him, perhaps I will be more in luck this time." he says with slight smirk. Torr snickers a little bit. "I'd pay to see that shit. Hopefully it gets done before I have to ship out again." He lifts the flask once again. Swiftfoot grins. "Yeah, I missed it too. I woulda sold tickets to that event. Think most of New Luna prrobably would have bought one." She chuckles, one ear flicking, then starts to don her flak armor again. "Silverr prrobably just got sidetrracked with worrk stuff. Battleclaw and all that." She shrugs vaguely. "Da, he has many responsibilities," Ace nods, frowning as she looks to Torr, "Ship out?" Nixkamich stay quiet for a moment, actually rubbing at his face slightly. Touching under his eye which seems to be darkening in color slightly around it, a clear sign of a black eye forming. Shrugs slightly, listening to the conversation. "Back ta Mars, ya," Torr replies, giving a small shrug. "Probably saturday, sunday." He lifts the flask once again. "Back to fuckin' work." "Aw," Swiftfoot says, frowning, her ears drooping. "So soon? That sucks." She wrinkles her nose, then snorts. "Sometime you'll have to tell me what you actually do when you'rre away on Marrs." The felinoid's whiskers twitch, and she shifts her gaze to the Qua. "You okay, chief? Looks like ya gonna sporrt a nice shinerr therre. Could ice it, if'n you like." Ace's frown deepens, "So all of this," Ace asks skeptically, "This was your idea of vacation?" She looks to Nix, nodding in agreement with Swifty, "Should get some ice on that, da. Or some steak." Nixkamich shrugs a bit sheepishly. "I was ignorant in not seeing the elbow coming. My pride is most likely more hurt than my face is." Nix notes. "But perhaps that would be a good idea. A 'shiner' as you put it, is unbecoming of a Warrior." Torr snickers. "Makes ya wonder what I'm goin' back to, huh Ace," he replies to her, giving a snort and a shake of his head." He spares an incredulous glance toward the Qua. Swiftfoot chuckles and slips her arms into her coat, the folds of charcoal-gray fabric settling around her legs with a soft rustle. "Steak, meh? You make him smell like steak, I'm liable to eat him." The Demarian winks one golden eye at Nix, then stalks over to where Ace stands. "Eitherr way, guess we oughta head up to the crrew quarrters, meh? Now that ourr fun down herre's done, I mean." "Da, am wanting my evening tea," Ace nods, leading the way out towards the corridor, "And do not worry, Nixkamich. She will not eat too much..." "Lets hope not. I would rather keep all my limbs intact." Nix muses giving a silent command to Reis who goes off to sleep in his usual spot next to some creates. "I could use some water as well." he adds as he follows Ace. "Hey Cat, gotta have a few words with ya in private," Torr remarks as the others begin to move toward the forward corridor. "Oh? Surre," Swiftfoot replies, nodding at Torr. She waves a paw absently at Nix and Ace. "I'll catch up in a bit, meh?" She sidles back over to where she was standing before, leaning back against the crates. "What's on yourr mind, chief?" she inquires of the Martian, one ear laying halfway back. Ace nods and heads out, heading up to crew quarters. "Had a little interaction with Raisa," Torr remarks, tucking his flask away and crossing his arms over his chest. "Confirmed the info about fuckin' Mal, that rat bastard. Two of them were fuckin' before Sol died, and are continuin' to fuck now. Real exclusive, too." Jack comes wandering in, hands stuffed into pockets. Swiftfoot and Torr are off in a corner of the cargo bay, having a quiet sort of chat from the looks of things. The Demarian frowns and shakes her head, her ears laying flat against her head. "He sent me a message, somethin to the effect that she's been helping him thrrough this. I bet she has. It's prrobably none of my business, but damn does it everr piss me off." Her upper lip curls in the beginnings of a snarl, but she quells it quickly as Jack wanders into the cargo bay, instead looking up to offer a wave to the new arrival. "Yeah - shes a fuckin' threat, watch her. And he is a piece of shit scum bag, that should be obvious now," Torr replies, tone hush as he looks toward Jack. "Just missed Ace. Went to go have some tea or someshit," he calls out to the man. "Whose a fuckin' threat? Who... is a piece of shit scum bag?" Jack asks, before peering at Torr. "Maybe I wasn't looking for Ace. But thanks. Now, when I do start to look for her, I can find her. Without looking." Eyeshift. Swiftfoot nods at Torr briefly, then eyes Jack, chuckling. "We all know anyway, chief," she says, grinning. "But it's cute when you trry to hide it like that." Torr snorts and shakes his head. "Smooth," he remarks. "Just thought ya should know, cat. Keep an eye on the two of 'em. Thats what I plan to do, best I can." "I know you know, have to be blind not to. I still wasn't lookin' for her though." Jack responds, before turning and heading for the crates. "In all seriousness, who?" "Um," the Demarian says, her gaze sliding away, back over to Torr. She shifts her weight all to one foot and leans back against the crates, but doesn't comment further. "Jackal business," Torr replies to Jack, pulling out his flask once more. "Don't worry about it." He unscrews the cap and extends the flask toward the cat. "Huh." Jack says simply, and after checking the crate he had walked too, recloses and heads for the door. Swiftfoot lays her ears back and waves half-heartedly as Jack departs, then eyes Torr. "Rrude as always, chief," she says, offering a snort and a flick of her tail. Torr snorts a little. "Me? Rude? What the fuck are you smoking?" He waves the flask in front of her face, waiting to see if she'll take it. "Oh, sorry," the Demarian says, taking the flask and looking down at it pensively. "So, anyway... anything else I oughta know about things?" Swifty inquires before taking a slug from the drink container. She shakes her head and blinks, then offers the flask back to Torr. Torr takes it back and lifts it to his lips. "Pompous fucker," he mutters as he watches Jack duck out, then looks back to the cat. "Yeah - think that about covers it. Figured you'd be interested to know she fuckin' admitted it herself." "Hrh," the Demarian says, shaking her head. "I dunno. It disappoints me is what it does, mostly. I thought morre of him than that. Does it piss me off? Yeah, surre it does. Am I gonna head out and shoot em both? Nah, cause they gotta live with that shit." Swiftfoot shrugs vaguely. "It all catches up with you eventually." "Didn't plan on you shootin' the both of 'em," Torr replies, snorting softly and shaking his head. "Got better shit to do with our time. Just thought I'd let ya know that Mal's really a fuckup now. Really not to be dealt with." Swiftfoot snorts and shakes her head. "Yeah... sad, actually. I rreally thought he was better than that." The Demarian shrugs vaguely. "I was happy forr those two. Now all of this shit. Meh." Torr smirks a little. "Yeah - no shit. Knew he was a fuckup, but this?" He shakes his head. "This is complete bullshit. Really shows what that fucker is capable of. Who hes capable of stabbin' in the back." "Yeah..." Swiftfoot says sadly, shaking her head. Her ears droop slightly. "Anyhow... think I'm gonna head on up and check on those guys, then get some damn sleep. Hopefully I'll get to see ya again beforre ya ship out, meh? If not, you keep yourr ass in one piece, chief." "Yeah, I try," Torr replies, snorting a little bit. He perches on one of the crates. "Catch ya around. Keep shit together, Meowmix. Don't be such a drunk." Swiftfoot chuckles and nods, stalking toward the corridor. "Yeah, laying off that shit now. Mostly, anyway." She looks back over her shoulder, winks, and heads through the hatch. Category: Classic Demarian logs Category: Jackal logs Category: Classic Social logs